


Desire

by Dziban



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Creampie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Size Difference, Squirting, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dziban/pseuds/Dziban
Summary: Just some feel-good smut between a horny tiefling and an ever-patient firbolg. Short one-shot.





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> HA-HA-HA havent posted anything in 6 months, so have some original garbage not tied to any fandom that people are actually interested in! (this is incredibly self indulgent for me and a friend but it's still good smut so maybe somebody else can enjoy it as well). also shit lazy title rifp. just fucking take it
> 
> a mix of masculine and feminine terms is used for the trans man’s genitalia

The circus was touring in a large city for the next couple of weeks— much larger than anyone on the crew was used to, due to the fact they had been primarily sleeping in tents in rural areas since Monroe joined up with them. Monroe had grown up in the city, sure, but he had never had the opportunity like now to fully enjoy what it had to offer, so he often found himself gazing wondrously along with all of the other country bumpkins up at the complex architecture and around at the diversity of people that rivaled the circus crew in terms of variety. An innkeeper had provided the whole crew with room, board, and full access to the kitchen for their stay at an extremely discounted rate as well (to have better access to the city, she said, but all it took was the suggestion of legitimate beds for everyone to be all over the idea), so that was where they stayed for their down time.

Monroe had his own room— everyone understood his special need for privacy— but he had barely been in it, much less slept in it, for the three days they'd been there. He'd been spending much of his time with Bo (who also had his own room, simply due to the fact that only one bed that would comfortably hold the firbolg would fit inside) while they continued exploring their new intimacy— something that Monroe had never thought he’d be able to have again. However, it was quickly proven that the amount of comfort that Monroe felt around Bo exceeded anything he had ever experienced before, leading him to actually _develop_ a satisfying sexual relationship with the other man that he felt secure in. And felt many _other_ things, too.

Heat and arousal had been buzzing under Monroe's skin throughout the whole day, punctuated each time Bo gave him a knowing glance in his direction, eyes full of humor. He didn’t even have to say anything to have this effect, and that both amazed and irked Monroe at the same time. For this reason, dinner went by _agonizingly_ slow; the food was delicious, as always, but— Monroe just kept thinking about their discussion from the previous night. The discussion they had had while Bo's mouth had been around him, the discussion about actually venturing further than just fingers or tongues. Monroe had enthusiastically agreed, of course— he could easily tell that Bo's primary intention was to make him feel good, which made it finally feel safe enough to try penetration again— and the more he thought about it, the more impatient it made him.

Once the meal was over, however, Bo offered to do everyone's dishes, all while making eye contact with Monroe. Damned bastard. He knew what he was doing. Monroe huffed and went up to the second floor with everybody else, hanging back so that he could slip into Bo's room without too much suspicion— which, in hindsight, was purposeless; everybody was aware that the two of them were involved with each other.

Collapsing back onto the large bed, Monroe fumbled slightly as he pushed his hand into his trousers to press against his dick, already damp with his own arousal. He let out a soft gasp, already sensitive and twitching against his own touch; he didn't want to come so early when the main event came around, so he pulled his fingers back and up to his lips, tongue licking around them to gather up the slick that he had gotten on them. While he did this, Monroe heard the door click open; he could easily tell from the sound of the footsteps that it was Bo, so he continued to suck on his own fingers leisurely, tail hanging off the bed and swishing back and forth across the floor. Monroe heard Bo laugh lightly from above him and felt the bed dip as the firbolg knelt on each side of him, bending over to wordlessly capture Monroe's mouth in a heated kiss. Monroe groaned into it, loving the sensation of having Bo's full weight suspended over him. He draped the one arm that he hadn't had down his pants around Bo's neck, pulling him as close as he could given the position.

"Did you get started without me?" Bo pulled back just enough to ask, and Monroe could see now the distinct look of desire in his eyes, softly panting.

"Barely."

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting, sweetheart," Bo said, and if Monroe didn't know any better, he would've thought it sounded _actually_ sincere, but he _did_ know better, so he saw right through the slight smirk that graced the firbolg's features, betraying his mischievous tendencies.

"Sure you are," Monroe quipped back, not giving Bo time to respond before closing the distance between their lips once more. Bo's hands wandered down to Monroe's waist, experimentally pushing up his shirt to reveal his stomach and sides, which were beginning to fill out after living off of the circus's homemade meals for several months; his nails, though blunt, ran down over Monroe's ribs, causing the tiefling to shudder. “So we’re doing this?” Monroe asked quietly, making sure that even though he— the one with all the damned trauma— was okay with it, Bo was as well; it was still a two-sided conversation even if it affected Monroe the most.

“If you’d like to.”

“You know I want to,” he said. “Do you?”

“More than anything else right now, darling.”

Smiling softly, Monroe relaxed a bit more into the bed at the affirmation, his legs spreading somewhat involuntarily as they resumed their kiss. Bo took the chance then to shift his thigh to press up against Monroe’s groin, causing the tiefling to moan from the friction between his dick and the rougher cotton material of his undergarments; Bo could feel just how wet he was from how easily Monroe slid across his thigh. Monroe began to search for more of that friction, angling his hips insistently to chase the pleasure that shot down to his toes each time that little bundle of nerves was rubbed the right way.

Large hands found his hips then, stilling Monroe when he felt the familiar tremble in his thighs warning that he was about to come. Bo wanted him to come— just not yet. He began to peel off the tiefling’s boots and trousers, slowly shedding each bit of clothing as he revelled in the expanse of deep magenta skin that was gradually being revealed to him. He ran his hands over Monroe’s thighs, calves, and waist, squeezing appreciatively at the growing pockets of fat that helped signal Monroe’s transition into a healthy lifestyle. And _that_ made Bo happy.

Monroe squirmed further up onto the bed so that his legs and tail were no longer dangling off, reaching up to pull his shirt off and toss it in the growing pile of abandoned clothing on the floor. He stopped then at his binder, clearly considering whether or not to take it off.

“You should,” Bo said, one hand on the other man’s shoulder. “I won’t look at them or do anything to them if you don’t tell me to, but you’ve been wearing it all day. You need to breathe.”

“Okay,” Monroe nodded slowly, reaching behind him to undo the clasps in the back. Bo didn’t offer his help— Monroe was very touch-and-go when any kind of attention was paid to his chest, so Bo had learned to just not take that risk, since it didn’t really diminish their sex life in any way by ignoring it entirely.

“You’re beautiful,” Bo did say, however, once Monroe was fully bare in front of him, leaning back in to kiss him once more and settle him against the pillows at the head of the bed. When Monroe was comfortable, Bo turned his attention to himself and his fully-dressed state, then quickly remedied that; he shucked his underwear off last to reveal his cock, a little more than half-hard, hanging between his legs. Bo took himself in hand, jacking himself slowly, amused by Monroe’s apparent inability to look away. He said, though a bit more seriously, “Listen, I don’t want to accidentally hurt you if we take this too quickly, alright, sweetheart? I’m gonna go slow at first.”

Monroe nodded, which gave Bo reason to push forward as if he was going to penetrate him, but instead only rubbed the head if his cock through Monroe’s wet folds, gathering his slick; Monroe groaned when it bumped his dick, prompting the firbolg to continue doing rubbing small circles around it until he was at full hardness and Monroe was a writhing mess below him. “Please, baby.”

“Please what, darling?” Bo said, raising an eyebrow as he looked up to his lover’s face.

“I—” _can’t believe you’re going to make me say this_ , Monroe thought, but his shame had been left at the door. “I want your cock inside me, Bo, please.”

Bo felt pure arousal go straight to his dick at that, finding it hard to justify teasing Monroe like this when he had asked for his cock so nicely. He went slow like promised— slower than necessary to prevent harm, really, but Bo enjoyed watching each change in expression that crossed Monroe's face as he pressed inside of him; the head of his cock popped in with little resistance, and Monroe was more than wet enough to allow him to easily accommodate the stretch that Bo's size imposed on him. The initial burn around Monroe’s entrance was soon overridden by pleasure as Bo’s cock hit Monroe's core, fully seated inside him as far as he could go— with still a good three or four inches to spare. 

"Oh, _fuck_ , Bo," Monroe groaned languidly, shifting his hips just slightly so that his dick dragged against the top of Bo's cock each time he pulled out. He was spread out against the bed, all for Bo, knees apart to put him on full display. Though Monroe rarely even touched his own chest, and Bo did so even less often, Bo would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy looking at Monroe's tits just as much as he did the rest of him from where they bounced every time Bo bottomed out each thrust inside of him.

Back arching, Monroe's first orgasm hit him like a wave within five minutes— he saw it, _felt_ it coming, but he didn't realize how large it actually was until it was on top of him. He tried not to, but he couldn't help digging his claws into Bo's back when he came, feeling them puncture skin, scratching down as a low moan escaped his throat, largely quieted as he pressed his face into the pillow beside him.

Bo stilled inside him, watching slightly amused as Monroe came down from the high, only vaguely aware of the slight sting over his shoulder blades. Turning his head to look back up at the firbolg, Monroe breathed in gasping pants, whispering, "Fuck me, Bo. Don't stop."

Well, Bo certainly didn't need to be told twice. Knowing that Monroe would certainly get only more impatient after coming once— he'd ride Bo's fingers for three orgasms worth any night— Bo picked up his pace, but only slightly, still intent on fully enjoying the sensation of Monroe's tight, wet walls squeezing his cock. Monroe came twice more, one after the other, but neither time did Bo stop for him to rest; he continued fucking into him as deep as he could go, rubbing his dick in circles as it throbbed hard and needy beneath his fingers. He no longer said much more than hushed swears or Bo's name, and Bo could tell it was difficult for him to keep his voice quiet.

It was getting difficult for _Bo_ to hold off for any longer, despite his greater sense of… self-control over Monroe, as one might say. Each time he had gotten close to orgasming, he squeezed the base of his cock to delay it just a little bit longer, curious to see how many he could get out of the tiefling before he was done for the night. At three the familiar glassiness of his eyes began to shine, a clear sign of his satiation, so Bo allowed himself to come then, fucking up into Monroe’s tight, almost overwhelming heat slightly erratically as he spilled his load inside the much smaller man with a low groan into his shoulder.

Monroe’s cunt was messy with Bo's cum as it leaked out around his cock, dripping slowly out of his hole and onto the already ruined sheets after he pulled out, further drenching them in combination with both of theirs sweat and Monroe's copious amounts of slick. He look absolutely fucked out, but Bo knew that he definitely left him hanging, since his previous orgasm had been several minutes ago and his little dick was still erect between his folds. Putting one hand behind Monroe's back, Bo pulled him up off the bed so that he was sitting in Bo's lap with his other hand between his legs. Bo hardly beat around the bush, stroking Monroe’s dick only a couple of times before plunging two fingers into his hole, equivalent to three, or maybe four, of Monroe's own, causing the tiefling to arch his back at the reintrusion.

Bo didn't even bother to take his time— fingering Monroe was a practiced art for him, and he had Monroe grinding his hips down against Bo's hand _very_ quickly, his clit rutting against his palm while he desperately chased his orgasm; his hands gripped tightly at Bo's biceps while his lower half moved of its own accord.

"Bo—!" he cried out suddenly when Bo's thumb went up to rub against his throbbing clit, hand flying up to his mouth to try to stifle the noise, but Bo intercepted it by the wrist and put it back where it had been on his shoulder while his other continued fucking up into Monroe's sweet spot, adding a third finger.

"Sing for me, darling, I love to hear you…" Bo cooed into his lover's ear, running a trail of kisses down the side of his jaw, smiling as he noticed right away that Monroe no longer tried as hard to muffle his sounds of pleasure. The tiefling whined high, breaking off into a moan, as he clenched down around Bo's three fingers, juices covering his hand and further soaking the bed. Bo continued fingering him through his orgasm— his fourth of the night— for a good minute until Monroe's breathing came back under control and his cunt no longer held Bo's hand in a vice grip. He removed them slowly, savoring in the lewd noises his pussy made when his fingers slipped free.

"Are you alright?" Bo asked almost right away, voice laced with only the slightest twinge of concern when he saw that small tears had collected at the corner of Monroe's eyes; he was sure it was just from the overstimulation, but it never hurt to check.

"Fuck," Monroe breathed, wiping sweaty strands of hair from his forehead. He made no attempt to keep himself sitting up, flopping back onto the bed so his head could rest back against the pile of pillows that Bo had fucked him into. "So good, Bo. _So_ good."

The firbolg chuckled and laid down next to Monroe on his side, wrapping an arm around the tiefling's waist so that he could pull him flush up next to his chest. "So I guess that means we'll be doing that again sometime soon?"

Monroe let out a short laugh, then cuddled up next to Bo's side with a contented sigh. "Yes, I _suppose_. Tomorrow, perhaps?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to earlier, if you still have the energy, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop a comment or kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
